Loser
|color = Tan, Amber |deaths =0 |first = Getting Teardrop to Talk (Puzzling Mysteries, asset) |last = Four Goes Too Far |voice = Michael Huang |caption = |nicknames = *Hero (Tree) *Favorite Cube (Coiny)|episode = BFB 7 (possibly)|kills = 0|recc = N/A|place = TBA}} Loser is a character in Battle for BFDI that first appeared in Puzzling Mysteries. Beige crystals were sometimes used to represent the losers in the first season, hence his name "Loser". He is extremely popular despite his name. In fact, his team, The Losers!, was named after him. Everyone respects him, and he respects them back. He speaks in a very wheezy and slightly low-pitched voice, which might be one of the reasons why he's disliked by many of the viewers. Personality Despite being named "Loser", Loser is extremely popular and strong with his team, and his popularity made him the leader of The Losers!. He is shown to be a respectful character who everyone likes. He is shown to have incredible strength in Getting Teardrop to Talk, as he lifts a massive basket to save most of his team. He is always very helpful and helps out his allies and his team when they need it. Appearance Loser is a beige cube with a light scarlet outline, followed by a thick pale, light grayish gamboge outline. He usually appears from the side or the front. He rarely appears from the back. Coverage Background A flashback in Today's Very Special Episode showed a group of unknown objects kicking a paper mâché version of Loser. However, Loser may have been inside and had broken free from the paper mâché sometime after the flashback and before BFB. (Evident in the captions as it says "Loser wimpering)." Battle for BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Loser makes his first appearance when Pencil accuses Naily of killing Bubble by telling her to stop, Everybody starts screaming "Loser!" When he appears then tells Pencil to apologize. Later, during team selection, Firey, Needle, Coiny, and Pin approach him and convince him to join his team. Clock, Cake, and Eggy join shortly after. When it comes time to name the teams, Firey suggests calling it "The Losers", before everybody begins chanting his name. In the challenge, his teammates throw Pin and cause the basket to fall on everybody but Loser and Eggy. Loser then lifts the basket off of them, and on to Eggy. Loser's team wins when Clock uses his clock hands to send the basket flying to X. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Loser is shown licking a jawbreaker, freeing Gaty. In Today's Very Special Episode, Loser appears near the end of the episode with Eggy, standing next to a paper-mâché sculpture of Four (with X stuck inside). Eggy acts surprised when A Better Name Than That's drawing got a higher score than their sculpture, to which Loser replies that he never liked pâper-maché. The episode cuts to a flashback where either a paper-mâché sculpture of Loser or Loser encased in paper-mâché being kicked by several unknown people whilst they laugh mockingly. This could imply that Loser was bullied at some point in the past. In Fortunate Ben, Loser, along with the other members of his team, make a short, silent background cameo during a series of shots showing each team in their paper planes. Trivia *He is the only newcomer in BFB who is voiced by Michael Huang besides Cloudy. *Loser got his appearance and name from Puzzling Mysteries in a visual demonstration where a contestant on the losing team would go to the winning team. A picture of this is shown in the gallery below. *He is one of the few characters who is not named after their species. *Loser is the only contestant who has zero deaths and kills. Liy would be this too, but she said she's killed someone before and found it extremely disturbing. *Cary jokingly stated on Twitter that Loser was the cameraman in BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!.https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/926754715139850240 *In BFB 4, Loser didn't like paper-mâché, as what is supposedly his paper-mâché of himself was kicked by unknown people. Criticism *Loser is infamous among the BFDI fanbase. While some praise him, others criticize him for being overly perfect and for having rabid fans. ** Many people see Loser as a "Gary Stu" character. ** Many other possible reasons viewers don't like him could be his voice, excessive screen time, popularity, other people on his team always relying on Loser to win the challenges, and halting any development of the members of his team. ** Ironically, Loser is most likely to be eliminated first from his team, unless he almost saved his team but a teammate caused the downfall. References Category:Characters Category:Loser Category:The Losers! Category:Males Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants